The scaffold comprises a number of platforms which are supported directly or indirectly by brackets. Each one of the brackets is shaped as a cantilever arm arranged for attachment in an elongated slot in the wall surface, or in a mounting thereon, by means of an attaching member at its end facing the wall surface. The attachment of the bracket to the wall surface is carried out in such a way that the free end of the attaching member, which end is elongated in a direction substantially perpendicularly to the arm, is aligned in the longitudinal direction of the slot and inserted therein. Thereafter, the bracket and the attaching member are rotated 90.degree. for obtaining support of the bracket in the slot and abutment against the wall by means of a support member for the cantilevered arm.
The object of the invention is the provision of an easily mountable and dismountable scaffold especially suited for use in ship building, the scaffold being particularly advantageous in that loss of material in the form of separate attaching members, bolts, nuts, etc., is kept at a minimum, when the scaffolds are mounted and dismounted, respectively.
Within the field of ship building large sections are often built outside the mounting place, and when such sections are transported to the mounting place the sections are often turned around. However, it is desirable that at least the brackets for the scaffold are left at the section during the transportation, so the brackets immediately are in the correct positions when the sections are fitted into the hull being built. The bracket according to the invention is constructed for meeting said demand.